Ignorance
by TammytheYammy
Summary: -SepticNate/One-Sided Septiplier- Based on "Ignorance" by Paramore.


_If I'm a bad person,_

Mark frowned as he downed another glass of champagne. He knew he wasn't supposed to drink, but he didn't care anymore. He was at his best friend's wedding - the best friend he'd fallen in love with ages ago.

 _You don't like me._

Sean William "Jack" McLoughlin. The one person he wanted more than anything. And the Irishman fell for someone Mark had introduced him to.

Nathan Sharp.

 _Well, I guess I'll make my own way._

The singer had quickly swooped in and stolen Jack from Mark's grasp. And now, here Mark was, at their wedding. He watched as his "friends" danced together, smiling. If only Mark hadn't invited Sean over that one day.

 _It's a circle, a mean cycle._

 **"Hey, Jack!" Mark called to the Irishman, whom he had spotted walking around at PAX. "Would you like to come over to my hotel this afternoon? We could play some video games, I brought my laptop."**

 **"Oh, yeah!" Jack grinned. "That'd be awesome!"**

 **"Sweet." Mark felt his heart leap out of his chest. "I'll see you soon, then."**

 **"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Seeya."**

 _I can't excite you anymore._

Mark made a face as he remembered. He was going to confess when they'd arrived. But no. They ran into him first.

 _Where's your gavel?_

 **Jack grinned as he bounced down the sidewalk alongside Mark. "What games are we gonna play, Mark?" He asked, a quizzical look adorning his face.**

 **"Well," Mark started, "I was thinking-"**

 **"Hey!" Another familiar voice called, "Mark! Long time no see, buddy. Who's your friend? Oh, wait, Jack? Is that you?"**

 **"Nate? Holy shit, man! It's so cool to finally meet you in person!" Jack smiled as he hugged the other male.**

 **"We gotta hang out, man." Nate grinned, "How about I treat you to coffee and cake?"**

 **"Now you're speaking my language!" Jack agreed as the two of them walked off.**

 **Mark stood in awe of what had just happened. His friend just stole his date.**

 _Your jury?_

Another scowl danced across Mark's face as he had himself another glass. It was his fourth, and he knew very well what he was doing.

And as he was about to take a drink, he saw Jack coming over.

"Hey, Mark!" Jack grinned, before frowning as he noticed the drink, "You're not s'posed t'be drinkin', are you okay?"

 _What's my offense this time?_

"Oh?" Mark glanced at his drink, then returned his gaze to Sean. "Well, I know I'm not supposed to be drinking, but I can't NOT drink at my IRISH friend's wedding!" He joked.

Sean, still looking concerned, nodded. "Yeah, funny. How many glasses have you had?"

"What? Really, Jack? You know I won't drink too much."

"Answer the damn question, Mark." Jack frowned.

"..My fourth."

 _You're not a judge,_

"Mark!" Jack exclaimed, taking the drink from the slightly taller man. "You better stop there. I don't want my best friend havin' ANOTHER heart attack."

Mark let out a sigh, before nodding. "Fine."

Looking over his shoulder, Jack saw Nate looking for him. "Oh, shite. I better get back to my fian- wow, shit. Husband, now. It was nice t'see ye again, Mark."

 _But if you're gonna judge me,_

"Wait, Jack." Mark grabbed Sean's arm, causing the slightly smaller man to look at him.

"Mark what- Mmph!" Jack's eyes were wide as Mark forced a kiss on his lips.

Nate, on the other hand, had just spotted the two.

 _Well, sentence me to another life._

Jack shoved Mark off of him. "What the hell, Mark?! I know for sure ye ain't a light-weight, and the champagne's alcohol content isn't high enough fer ye t'be drunk, so what the FUCK are ye thinkin'?!" Jack screeched, causing the room to go silent.

"Jack- I-" Mark tried to explain, but it was of no use.

"What's going on here?" Nate asked, a calm look on his face despite the obvious anger in his voice.

 _Yeah, the friends who stuck together,_

"Nate," Jack started, "I am so sorry. Mark's probably just not thinking straight."

"..Yeah." Nate agreed, eyes softening as he looked at Sean. "You're probably right, Sean."

"Actually," Mark felt himself grow infuriated, "I'm thinking just fine, thank you. I actually have a bit of a beef with you, Nathan."

 _We wrote our names in blood._

"Mark, please-" Sean was practically begging, but he was interrupted by Nate.

"No, Sean. I want to hear what Mark ha to say." Nate glanced at Mark, remaining calm despite the situation. "Why don't you explain your problem, Mark?"

 _But I guess you can't accept that the change is good._

"My problem," Mark fumed, "Is YOU. Remember when you guys met for the first time? Jack and I were actually going over to my place to play some video games. I had even wrote a fucking speach to confess! But YOU came in and took him out for coffee and cake. And not even a month later? You guys are coming out to your communities! And I'm left to the side, AGAIN." He poked at Nate's chest as he spoke.

"..I see." Nate blinked.

 _It's good, it's good._

Jack looked between the two. He didn't want to lose either of them. One was his best friend, and the other was his husband.

"I completely understand your frustration, Mark." Nate started, "But I can't understand why you're still upset. Personally, I think you're overreacting. I am sorry for taking him out while you two were going to be doing things together, but you made no move to stop me. Had you wished for that, you could have told me you were busy. Ven then; it would have been up to Sean."

Mark grit his teeth as Nate continued, "Now, since the two of us are married, I'd ask for you not to make any advances towards my husband. I know your feelings towards him, but I would ask that you respect us and our privacy."

Little did they know, Mark wasn't going to stop.

 _Well you treat me just like another stranger._

It had been two months since either Nate or Jack had heard from Mark, and they were worried. But they were still happy with their relationship.

And just as they were settling down to watch one of their favorite animes, a knock on the door was heard.

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, sir._

Jack opened to door to see a smiling Mark. "Hey, Sean!" He chirped. Considering Mark had been fuming mad the last time he'd seen him, he was slightly startled, to say the least.

"Who is it?" Nate called from the couch, earning Jack to shut the door.

"Just another nieghbour complaining about how loud I am. when I record. Don't worry."

"Alright, Sean."

 _I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out._

Mark stood at the door, flabbergasted. His best friend had shut the door in his face. Only to lie to his husband. He knew he hadn't been the best friend he could have been, but he'd moved on with his life and was ready to come back into theirs.

 _You treat me just like another stranger._

Mark checked Jack's latest video. It was another reading your comments. He clicked on it, a sad smile gracing his face.

"'Hey, Jack! Where'd the collabs with Mark go?'"

"Actually," Jack adjusted his beanie, "I'm not gonna collab with him anymore. That's a personal choice, by the way, it has nothing to do with my marriage, so stop writing those comments. But, for those of you who don't know, back when Nathan and I got married, Mark sorta kissed me at the reception. After that, he flipped out at Nate. Which Nate one-hundred percent was willing to accept and forgive, by the way! And then, he disappeared for two months. So I sorta decided that, well, if he was gonna drop out of my life, I'd stop trying to get involved in his."

"Anyway, long story short, no more collabs with Mark. But don't worry, there'll be plenty with Bob and Wade! I'm not gonna break off friendships with them just because thy're still close with Mark."

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, sir._

Mark paused the video there and scrolled down to the comments. He started to write his own, but quickly decided against it. He quickly checked Twitter.

Yep. The video was being spammed at him, along with an enormous amount of hate. And, surprisingly, some support.

 _I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out._

He forced a smile as he got out of bed, shuffling out to his recording room. He sat down and started recording.

"Hey guys, it's me, Mark."

 _Ignorance is your new best friend._

"I just want to thank the people who are supporting me, but I'm sorry about what happened. And I'm honestly completely understanding of why Jack has decided to stop working with me. I only hope that someday, we'll be on friendly terms again."

"But thank you so much for listening, and I'll see you, in the next video."

"Buh-bye."

Mark clicked off his camera, letting out a sigh. That's not what he wanted at all. Oh well. Just another failure in his relationships.

But he wasn't ready to let go.

 _ **Ignorance is your new best friend.**_


End file.
